The Hunt
by 80sTVfan
Summary: I've been kicking this story around for a while. I'm finally posting it, in hopes that I'll finish it. Takes place a couple of months after season 3.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Matt Houston

"The Hunt"

He waits. From his hiding spot he can see her pace her office as she gathers files. He allows himself the luxury of admiring the sway of her hips, her elegant curves, the beauty of her face in deep concentration. Then snapping himself away from her distraction his eyes concentrate on his true target, a small key dangling on a delicate chain around her wrist. The prize it unlocks belongs to him. She has taunted him with it for days, daring him to come and get it, it calls him by it's presence alone. The fact that he has to go head to toe with CJ Parsons to get it, merely adds to the thrill of the hunt. She carries herself well, but her obvious intelligence and agility will be no match for his guile and bulk. He merely had to wait until she was alone. Her loyalty to her work will be her downfall, her office is not that secure, the whole building is practically deserted past 8 p.m. on a Friday night.

Suddenly his prey is on alert, what's that saying "like someone has walked on your grave.". He's so attuned to her, he sees the the goosebumps on her skin even from a distance. No doubt he'd have to make a move soon, while he still holds the element of surprise. Hunting, he crouches further into his hiding place as his prey shakes off the late night jitters exiting her office for the penthouse bar, the files are getting to her it's time for a break. It's the move he's been waiting for and as she edges one step closer to the bar, he pounces. Later he'll blame her tight jeans and the dip in her blouse for failing to notice the baseball bat she'd taken with her. Lucky for him the moment of recognition stops her mid swing. But it did not stop her from taking advantage of his relief. CJ uses all her intelligence, speed, and training to flip him over her small frame and promptly pin him to the floor, a foot away from the jacuzzi and dangerously close to tumbling to the couches down below.

"Matlock Houston! I can't believe you'd do something so stupid, or maybe I can. Did you really think you could steal the key and peak at your birthday presents!" CJ huffs indigently, as she raises the key on her wrist out of his reach, while using her other arm to pin him further into the floor.

"Well, clearly I was taunted. Really CJ, how am I suppose to wait two more days, when you claim to have found the perfect gift, hide it in a cabinet in your office, and then dangle the key in front of my nose." Houston tried his best pout and then changed his tone and thickened his Texas twang, "and really what if I built up this gift in my head to bigger than what it is, if I had a peak, then there'd be no danger of me showing any disappointment at my party. Honestly, I'm just trying to keep you from getting your feelings hurt."

The roll of her eyes told Houston she wasn't buying his new tactic, even before she confidently proclaimed, "Oh you won't be." Then Houston took great delight in CJ's sudden awareness of the placement of their bodies. But instead of any embarrassment he might have expected she flashes him a trademark grin, cocks her head to the side and asks, "Regretting teaching me self-defense now?"

Houston's "No" was quick, and he promptly follows it up by tilting their bodies and dumping CJ unceremoniously onto the couch below his momentum carrying him over the edge as well. Luckily Houston manages to use the back of the couch to control his fall simultaneously keeping some of his weight off CJ, now pinned beneath him, and reaches out a finger to snag the key off her wrist. Houston smiles, waggles his eyebrows, and dangles the key on the chain now wrapped around his digits. "That's because I didn't teach you everything I know."

"You most certainly did not." and with that CJ closes the gap between their bodies and seals her lips onto his.

Houston's eyes slip closed savoring what he normally only gets the briefest glimpses of. His best friend's body pressed intimately close to his own, her soft lips blending into his, her soft sigh as mouths open and the kiss deepens, and then nothing but air followed by a sharp pain to his rear as he hits the floor.

"Just for that you aren't getting your present until after the party."

Houston flabbergasted at the turn of events, looks up at a triumphant CJ already off the couch and back on the top level, key in hand. Her glowing smile somewhat soothing his bruised ego and backside, despite his best efforts to be mad. She's jumped over a line they'd only allowed their toes across. Part of him is worried about this new game they've started, but mostly he's happy she's willing to play.

His reply is cut off by a familiar chuckle, Houston stand and meets the laughing eyes of his uncle entering from the lobby, "Uncle Roy."

"Yes, in my day this was what 'working late' on a Friday night was code for too."

CJ at least looks chagrinned as she beats a hasty retreat back to her office, but can't stop herself from calling out, "Your nephew was trying to steal a peak at his birthday present.". And raises the key over her head for emphasis.

Roy waits for CJ to close her office door before he let's his nephew hear his reply, "Are you sure that's all you were trying to get a peak at?" The tension between those two has been higher than he's ever seen it. It's like something has clicked in the weeks following Matt's broken engagement to Elizabeth.

"Now Uncle Roy, you know CJ..."

"Save it, I just came back to get the tickets to the show I'd left behind." Taking one last glance to make sure CJ's door is still closed, Roy pats his nephews arm, "I just want you to be happy, and that girl has always been the key to your happiness...Now don't do anything stupid."

Houston watches his uncle go, and then ducks his head into CJ's office offering her a soft "good night.". He's retreating from the challenge for tonight, but the next 48 hours are going to be fun, because he isn't just hunting for the key around her wrist anymore. No Matlock Houston has set his sights on a whole new birthday present.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Hunt" - part two

Still don't own MH, still not making any money off this bit of fluff

CJ entered the office the next morning somewhat cautiously, but immediately put at ease by a smiling Chris already hard at work, "Morning, CJ"

"Good morning, thanks for coming in on a Saturday."

"As long as everybody sticks to the plan, no thanks necessary."

Right the plan, Houston Investigations had been so busy for the last two months that Roy, CJ, and Houston had to each take their own case just to keep up. When you were good you were in demand, but they also knew that they were at their best when they all worked together. So they were working on a Saturday to finish up paperwork, throwing a birthday party for Houston Sunday night, and then the offices were shutting down for a week so they could recharge. Then they'd come back and reevaluate the cases they were willing to take.

"Oh Houston is downstairs working out, he wanted to see you as soon as you got in."

CJ's somewhat distracted, "OK" must have caught Chris' attention, because before she could take another step Chris asks, "So did something happen last night?"

CJ spun to face the question trying to sound casual, not defensive, "What would make say that?"

"Well, Houston came in whistling this morning, and I noticed the birthday key is no longer around your wrist," Chris answered and then smirked.

"I had no idea we had another detective on staff," and CJ returns Chris' smirk. "No Houston just tried to get cute and steal the key, so I've decided to move it for safe keeping."

"You had to know if you kept it where he could see it, he'd come after it." CJ sputtered, but Chris interrupted, "Well speaking of cute, you better go see what he wants."

CJ can't suppress an eye roll, before making her way towards the stairs that lead to gym and showers. She hears him working out before she spots him at the leg press, almost positive he's putting on a show for her amusement. Houston happily breaks from his morning regimen as CJ makes her way over to him. "You wanted to see me."

Houston's smile is genuine as he comically cocks his head to the side and studies his best-friend for a moment. "Forget something today, counselor?" and motions to her wrist.

"No, it's in a safe place. I decided not to 'taunt' you today," CJ's fingers make air quotes, clearly still continuing their little game. "And I certainly don't want to encourage your ridiculous behavior."

Houston had advanced on her while she was responding, and CJ unknowingly backs herself into a corner. She has no where to go when Houston catches her hand making a show of examining her wrist. "I think you knew I'd pursue, that's why you threw down a challenge, I mean who knows me better than you, really?" As he talked Houston's hand left her wrist and his fingers moved to play with a thin gold chain around her neck, he gently pulled it out from where it was tucked into her blouse, "And who do I know better?" His fingers now playing with the small key at the end of the chain.

CJ bites down on her lower lip not quite sure if she wanted to answer any of the questions he had posed. Houston relents backing away slightly, but not quite letting go. "So what are your plans for our break?"

CJ made herself relax, shrugging her shoulders, "Oh not much, I really need to do some spring cleaning at home. But I intend to do a lot of relaxing, read a good book, spend a lot of time at the beach."

"We could get away and relax together."

"Houston, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not, it's not like we've never gone away together before." Houston stated stepping back in to her personal space.

"That was business, and you know why this would be different," CJ explained gesturing to the lack of space between them. "We need to talk, really talk, I can't be just some whim. I can't be just..."

"CJ you are never JUST anything. I..." CJ effectively cut off his sincere plea by placing her fingers over his mouth.

"I didn't mean we should talk NOW." Houston questioned her with his eyes because he liked the feel of her fingers. "Well to start with, we stand an excellent chance of being interrupted," and just like that playful Matlock was back, wiggling his eyebrows. She really couldn't help following his mood as she smacked his chest and pushed him away. "And you really need a shower!" CJ chuckled making a show of wrinkling her nose.

Houston capitulated moving off towards the showers and then reached out and pulled her along with him making CJ laugh out loud. They froze though as they both heard Chris call out for Houston and start to make her way down the stairs. CJ leaned in and put her lips near his ear whispering, "You might want to make that a cold shower," before giving him another shove.

It was Houston's turn at a mirthless chuckle as he quickly moved to intercept his loyal secretary.

Chris's eyebrows rose as she took in her laughing superiors, but her tone told them that she was hardly amused, "Robert Melville is on the phone for you."

"No... Don't do it Houston, not Bobby Melville, just have Chris take a message."

Houston ignored CJ and looked up at Chris still on the stairs, "You could have just used the intercom."

"Yes, but I felt a reminder of The Plan was in order."

"Come on ladies, he's an old friend, and it is my birthday tomorrow. He probably heard about the party and is wondering why his invitation got lost in the mail." Houston shot accusing looks at the two ladies in charge of the invitations.

"Matlock, the last time our old friend 'just called', he talked you into using Houston Investigations to follow his supposedly cheating wife and partner for three days, when he was the one having the affair and trading company secrets." CJ crossed her arms over her chest when she finished her air quotes, mirroring Chris's stance on the stairs.

"But CJ, they really were in cahoots to take down his company, he just happened to have brought it on himself." Now CJ was not amused. "Look ladies, I am aware of 'The Plan.' I'm in favor of 'The Plan." _Oh great now I'm using air quotes. _ Houston turned to CJ for emphasis, and with all sincerity said, "I'm really looking forward to our plan."

"Well, then I'll leave you to TALK to Bobby, while I go finish up my end of the paperwork."

Houston watched CJ ascend the stairs, letting the not so subtle sway of her hips solidify his resolve to turn down whatever scheme Bobby Melville was sure to try to talk him into.


	3. Chapter 3

MH "The Hunt" - part 3

Not mine, don't own

CJ re-read the same line of the case report for the third time before she set it down and sighed. Try as she might she couldn't keep her mind on closing the Dawson file, and off the man in the workout room below. What had she been thinking about when she was teasing him about this supposed "perfect birthday present"? Really what do you get for the guy who has everything? She really was proud of the personal memento she'd found and framed for him, she knew he'd love it. But why did she need him to be intrigued by it. And now that she had him on the hook, so to speak, why was she so hesitant to reel him in? _Really now I'm using fishing metaphors? _

There was no denying that she loved Matlock Houston, she could even accept she was in love with him, and had been for years. But that had been pushed way down, and after her aborted engagement to Robert, a bought of amnesia, and a bullet to the gut, CJ felt Houston had also pushed her into some protective tower as well. She understood, but was shaken herself, so she had had not put her foot down when Houston had let his overprotective tendencies run wild. As result she'd been regulated to the legal paperwork, and both their professional and personal relationships were strained. That was probably why CJ felt she had nothing to lose when Elizabeth came back into the picture. They'd tiptoed around each other for months and she knew their friendship was teetering on the brink. Funny thing was, although that conversation seemingly went nowhere, it had been the shift that started them on the path they were on now.

Houston had his usual post relationship withdrawal after his engagement to Elizabeth was called off. This time though, CJ held back on being his shoulder to cry on. She was not even sure if he'd even welcome it, after-all she had admitted to being jealous of Elizabeth. CJ didn't want to be an easy target, they were on shaky ground, and so she'd laid low. And to her surprise when Houston came to the "I'm gonna bed every woman I see" portion of his grieving process, he'd actually skipped town, instead of subjecting the office to the usual parade of walk-of-shame beauties. She'd worried about his two week jaunt off to Barbados. But that's when the shift began. For the first couple of days, he'd given her simple check-in calls at work. Then one night he'd called her at home with an embarrassing story of a rich socialite he couldn't wait to share. For the next week, he called her exclusively at home, the calls grew longer and contained less tales of his adventures and more heart-to-heart talks between them. CJ had let him know in no uncertain terms that she was an active member of Houston Investigations, and Houston admitted he'd piled on the paperwork extra thick, to keep her out of harms way. The tension that had been between them dissolved, and all that was left was that tightrope walk that drew them together. When Houston finally made it back, they exchanged the longest hug that hadn't immediately followed an attack on one of their lives. That was a month ago, and he hadn't gone a single date since getting back. To be fair there was no time. His absence created a backlog of cases and they'd been going nonstop ever since. Which meant lots of late nights at the office and shared meals. The teasing and flirting that had been a mainstay of their relationship was back with a vengeance. She could chalk up his added attention to the lack of otherwise available female interaction, and she was tempted to protect her heart and do just that. But another part of her knew this was a now-or-never moment for them, and she was almost positive that ignoring their mutual attraction, could alter their friendship for the worse. And that was one thing CJ Parsons was sure she needed, her best-friend Matlock Houston in her life, always. Only now she needed him to be more than just her friend and it scared the hell out of her.

She also needed Houston to let go of whatever trouble Bobby Melville had gotten himself into, so they could work out where they were going already. But if Bobby had gone and gotten himself in trouble again, she'd be right by Houston's side helping him get out of it. They owed Bobby another shot. After all, Bobby had been the reason Matlock and CJ had struck up a friendship to begin with. Bobby had been the neighborhood bully and it had taken both of them stand up to him. Well CJ decked him, and Matt helped her sit on Bobby until he agreed to stop picking on them. CJ and Houston formed a bond that lasted their whole lives, and Bobby switched from their aggressor to just being their aggravation. Houston became Bobby's mentor and CJ became his tutor. Bobby had sworn his allegiance to them both. So much so that when Houston had signed up for Vietnam, Bobby had followed right along, even if he was only a grunt and not Army Intelligence. And when Houston had come back battered and broken believing his cousin Will was lost for good, it was Bobby who had escorted him home. For that CJ was forever grateful, even if she never could figure out how Bobby had pulled that one off. Truth was Bobby had just enough charm, smarts, and money to get himself into whatever he wanted, and whatever trouble that came with it. This would be the third time in as many years he'd hired Houston Investigations. CJ felt obligated to help him, but it didn't mean she had to like it, and couldn't voice her concerns and objections. In fact that had always been her roll when it came to one of Bobby's plans, and this time she was going to relish it.

A voice brought her out of her reflections, "Uh oh, when you get that look on your face Counselor, it usually means I'm in trouble."

CJ smiled at Houston despite herself, "Maybe...alright what did he do now?"

Houston held up his hands in surrender and entered her office fully, "Bobby has a kid."

CJ knew where this was leading, and gave a sardonic reply, "Yes, he has two beautiful daughters from his first marriage. We were at their baptisms."

"He has a son."

"Houston, I don't see how..."

Houston moved closer to CJ and kept right on talking ignoring CJ's interruption. "His name is Benjamin. Bobby had an affair with his assistant, when he was married to Mary..."

"Wife number two."

This time Houston cut her a stern look, before continuing on, "Alison Schumaker, his assistant, was also married. She called off the affair first, and wanted to salvage her marriage. So when she found out she was pregnant, Bobby set up a trust fund for his son. He wanted Alison to be happy, so he walked away."

"Divorcing Mary, and moving on to Candice." Houston could only nod. "So why does he need us?"

"Someone found out about the boy, and they are blackmailing him. CJ the boy is 12 and believes his family loves him. He doesn't know his Dad, isn't really his father."

"And Bobby is about to sell his software firm, a controversy like this could deter the sale."

Houston rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah there's that. Bobby has already agreed to pay this person off. He just wants us to oversee the transaction and make sure whatever proof our blackmailer has is all turned over."

"And when is this exchange going to happen?"

"Tonight."

"Nothing like a lot of notice. Why can't his own security handle this?"

"Bobby wants to keep this as quiet as possible, his security is a pretty big group. Plus, he trusts us more. This is an inside job, which means his security could be compromised."

"So is there a plan?"

"The exchange is set to occur at the Melville Gala tonight. Houston Inc was going to attend anyway. We'll just go instead of Murray. And Bobby is coming over in two hours to give us the rest of the details."

"Conveniently forgetting to fill us in on a detail or two, I'm sure."

Houston now sidled up to CJ, and put his arm around her shoulder, "Which is why I was hoping you could work your magic with Baby before he got here. We need to get as much on the sale of Melville Software as we can. It probably wouldn't hurt to find out about Alison and her family too."

CJ nodded, but needed an assurance before agreeing to move forward, "So one night, and that's it."

Houston stepped in front of CJ and brought his other arm up to her empty shoulder, trapping her head in the middle, "One night. I'll even let you tie my bow tie on my monkey suit."

CJ raises an eyebrow at him and brought her hands up to an imaginary bow tie, slightly yanking on his collar, "Houston, you just don't want to be caught wearing a clip-on." She laughed and started to move around him, before thinking better of it. CJ stepped back into his arms remembering a question from earlier this morning. "You still haven't told me what was so pressing that you had to see me as soon as I walked in today. Or did you just want to know my vacation plans?"

"Agh, well you see I have this problem." Houston ducked his head slightly, not quite making eye contact.

CJ's eyes followed him shifting so they were back in his line of sight, "Problem?"

"Well, a quandary really?" Houston explained as he locked his hands behind CJ's neck and then slid them down until they rested in the small of her back, pulling her closer into his embrace. "And since you are an active member of Houston Investigations, I thought you might have some input." They gave each other soft smiles and then Houston leaned in and placed a featherlight kiss across her lips.

"You know I think I might need to gather more information." They slid back towards each other, lips caressing.

"What's this I hear about a new case, Matlock?"

And CJ and Houston sprang apart like they'd both touched by an electrical fence. Only years of training allowed Uncle Roy to keep a straight face.

CJ was the first to recover, "I'll go fire up Baby, while you fill Uncle Roy in on the details". CJ quickened her pace as she moved off to start the super computer.

"Is it just me or does CJ always seem to be in a hurry lately?"

"Uncle Roy, you remember Bobby Melville right?" Houston escorted Uncle Roy off in the opposite direction to fill him in.

When Bobby arrived at Houston Inc, his bad timing was true to form, as the elevators opened to the person he most dreaded running into.

"Come on in Bobby, Houston is waiting for you in his office."

"Actually CJ, I prefer Robert now."

CJ turned from her path and raised an eyebrow at him, "I'll try to remember that...Bobby."

Robert "Bobby" Melville just shook his head. It was good to see some things never change. CJ Parsons never cut him any slack growing up, and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

Bobby moved further into the office and noticed a layout of the corporate Melville Industries Building being displayed on Houston's super computer. "Well, I see we're just getting right down to business. Not even time to give your old friend a handshake?"

Matt moved over to grasp Bobby's hand and made a motion to the other man sitting on the couch, "Good to see you Robert, you remember Uncle Roy. Now you kind of put us on a time crunch, so we need all the info you can give us in a hurry."

"Well what's got you all concerned, I'm forking over the money. I just need you to oversee the handoff so it doesn't go south."

"Exactly why we need to know who's in play. We go in there blind and this person's liable to take your money, and expose your secret."

Bobby looked perplexed.

CJ's voice rang out over his shoulder, "Ever thought there's someone out there who just wants to deride the sale of Melville Software?"

"Your silent partner, Henry Mcallister. He's only making a quarter of what you are in the sale. In fact, he probably owes you money because of the failed security project," supplied Houston as a photo of Henry Mcallister appeared on Baby's screen.

"No guys, Henry doesn't need my money. This is pocket change to him."

"Well, what about Lois and Jack Frederic? Their programs put your little company on the map. They'll be out of work when the sale goes through," this time it was Uncle Roy who supplied the suspects that matched the changing profiles on the screen.

"And they already have new jobs with some group up in Norther California making three times what they make for me."

This time CJ's voice spoke up, but with a softer and slightly cautious edge, "What about Alison?"

"What about Alison?"

Houston took over, "Well she's the one person we know for a fact who knows that your Benjamin's father. CJ looked over the family's financials, and they are spending more than they are bringing in. They either owe someone money or she's gotten into Benjamin's trust fund."

"Wait, just hold on. Look I know this is your job, but looking in on Alison is off the table. Yes, Chris, that's her husband, was out of work for a little while, and they had some big bills. I gave her $10,000. She doesn't need to blackmail me when she can just ask for the money." Bobby was now pacing in front of the bar.

"Well does her husband know where the money came from?" CJ asked.

"No, of course not. Alison's grandmother died a few months ago. She just told him her name was on an insurance policy." Bobby stopped at the bar and poured himself some scotch

"So you've been in contact with Alison, and anyone who looked at your financials would see that transaction," Houston didn't like how the list of suspects was growing.

"I give lots of people lots of money, Houston...But Alison is the only one who sends me a school picture of her kid every year."

Baby's screen now shifted to 12-year-old Benjamin. CJ and Houston exchanged a look, that was definitely a face they recognized from their childhood, only a more innocent version. "Yeah and if anyone compared childhood photos, the jig is up," CJ all but huffed.

"Look I got myself into this mess, if you guys want to sit this one out, I'll understand."

Houston joined his friend and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "No we are in. CJ and I will be attending the gala together and Uncle Roy has a spot on the catering crew. The drop is still set to take place just off the ballroom at 10:00 pm?". Baby's screen once again shifted to blue prints of the Melville Industries Building.

"Yeah, there's a prep area that's not being used, off the balcony. I'm supposed to pick up the evidence package and leave the cash. Once the blackmailer gets his money, I'll get the final original."

"Not my favorite plan, but we'll have it covered. CJ and I will go on a romantic stroll and then duck into the second door looking for privacy. Uncle Roy can keep a lookout on the backdoor from the kitchen." Houston pointed to the blueprint as he outlined their negligible plan.

Bobby put his drink down and sighed, "Well it's time to get all gussied up. I'll see you folks tonight."

CJ smiled and actually gave Bobby a hug, before moving off to the downstairs showers.

"I'll walk you out, Bobby," Houston said with a wink, after seeing how flustered their conversation had made his friend.

Bobby tried to follow Houston's lead, lightening the mood, he leaned in conspiratorially and asked, "So what's going on with you and CJ? Cause I feel like there's more than a 'just friends' vibe going on."

Houston laughed and pressed the elevator button. "You know, you say that every time you see me, right?"

"Yeah, but this time I mean it. You two aren't, you know, are you?"

Houston shoved his friend towards the elevator as the doors opened. "Come on Matlock, this isn't a secret you can keep from me!"

"See you tonight." Houston tipped an imaginary hat as the doors closed on his smiling friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"THE HUNT" PART 4

O.K. - I didn't move the story along as far as I would have liked, but it's coming along. Hope you are still enjoying, promise to have more chapters soon.

One of the perks of holding on to the Vice President of Houston Industries title was that it made it easy to call in hair and make-up experts in a pinch. CJ preferred to do those tasks herself, but she trusted Gwendolyn and Malcolm so she sat back and let them do their work. Her mind was still trying to wrap around good-old-Bobby's predicament. Something just didn't feel right. So with less than fifteen minutes to head down to catch the limo, CJ found herself incased in a ball gown, made up from head-to-toe and hunched over the blue prints to the Melville Industries Towers. She'd already been over all the known players with a fine tooth comb, nobody stood out, but still she felt like they were missing something.

"O.K. I promised I'd let you put the finishing touches on my monkey suit...," Houston's words died on his lips as he entered CJ's office, and she turned at the sound of his voice. "Wow, ..."

Matlock Houston was rarely at a loss for words, so C.J. couldn't help but smile at his slack jawed expression. Truth was she had hoped her midnight-blue dress would have an effect. Although still tasteful, she was showing a little more cleavage than corporately acceptable. That however was not what currently held Houston's attention, the gown had a slit that held together when standing, but judging by the look on Houston's face she had given him quite an eyeful of leg while leaning over the pool table. CJ swallowed hard as Houston began to advance on her with his tie outstretched and a somewhat predatory gleam in his eye. She began repeating the mantra _we still have work to do , we still have work to do, _as she reached out and began to place the bow in it's proper place. Houston's hands landed on her waist, and she felt him take a steadying breath, before he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I should have never taken Bobby's phone call, I so don't want to concentrate on work right now."

"Oh now Houston, without Bobby I wouldn't even be wearing this dress." As soon, as the words left her mouth, CJ knew she'd been set up and was already laughing before Houston's, "Exactly!" had even left his mouth. He chuckled along with her, until he noticed just what what CJ had been studying on the pool table. "I see you've been able to concentrate on work though. What's bugging you counselor?"

"It's just that I know we don't have all of the information. I can't shake the feeling we are missing something important. I figured if I could at least get a good feel for the layout. There would be less chances to be taken by surprise down some corridor, if this turns into a chase. I know it sounds silly, but I don't want to be blind-sided."

"I know, me too. I did some more digging myself. No one is standing out. So, since your brilliant mind, and my competent brain seem to have come to an impasse, I say we go and have a nice evening, then see if we can nab a blackmailer."

"O.K., but only if you promise to dance with me at least once." CJ replied trying to change her somber mood, she added a sly wink trying to reengage Houston's playful side. She needed to bolster herself up by feeding off his energy. It really wasn't good to go into a situation like this doubting yourself. After all these years, she knew doubt only created mistakes.

As usual, Houston seemed to know instantly what she needed, "Just one dance counselor? Just so you know, I plan to wear out your dancing shoes while I can." He lifted her hand to his and left a whisper of a kiss across her knuckles. With tan exchange of smiles Houston whisked CJ off to the elevator, determined to not only bail Bobby out of trouble, again, but also move their relationship forward as well.


End file.
